Electric and hybrid electric vehicles typically include high voltage battery systems connected to components that operate at high voltages. A manual service disconnect (MSD) is often used to disconnect a high current power circuit and enable a technician to safely service such high voltage battery systems or associated components. The MSD is typically associated with a high voltage interlock system (HVIL) having an HVIL control circuit to monitor the mechanical continuity of the connector to a host device or battery. However, in order to verify that the voltage has been removed from the high current power circuit, the technician must access a separate location on the vehicle. Thus, while conventional MSD and HVIL systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a desire for improvement in the relevant art.